Question: Before the previous stop there were 99 people riding on a train. 28 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Solution: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $99 - 28$ people on the train. $99 - 28 = 71$ people are on the train.